Como ser um escritor de merda
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • Um fácil manual, para você aprender a ser um merda completo! É grátis e completamente gratuito. :BB


_-_

**Não me responsabilizo por danos cerebrais, e ao coração também. **

A crítica manda beijos e o português suas memórias póstumas.

Xingamentos apareceram de forma natural no texto, é chulo mesmo mermão.

Desculpem os céticos de plantão: estou com intenção de ofender mesmo, bjs.

Sei que vou ser quase apedrejada nesse bagaço aqui, mais estou tão feliz em poder falar mal de alguém, que não contive meus desvios uterinos.

Beijo pra família. o/

_-_

_-_

**Como ser um escritor de merda**

_Um fácil manual, para você aprender a ser um merda completo! É grátis e completamente gratuito. :BB_

_-_

_-_

Mesmo não escrevendo bosta nenhuma, estou aqui, só com as letras e muita cara de pau, para fazer esse humilde manual de como ser um verdadeiro merda de escritor. É simples - pois se for complicado, a maioria das antas desse lugar não vão entender - prático - vai ser a coisa mais fácil que à coisa difícil é só pra quem tem estudo de PORTU**GUÊS** - e rápido - se demorar muito, vai virar outra fanfic abandonada nesse lugar.

-

**1º passo: DESaprendendo a escrever.**

**-**

Queeeeeeeeeeeee aprender a escrever por quê? Pra que existem as _betas_ mesmo? (Não são **bestas**, seus animais) Vamos pegar o portu**gays** por trás e arregaçar ele mesmo, já fizeram isso mesmo né? Vamos começar com jeitos diferentes de escrever.

"mais ai né,veyo o cenador,e dize pâ mocinha ke ñ e asim ke ceria..."

Observem, que coisa linda melgzuz, me bate que eu to beeeegê. Inveeeejen esse jeito de escreve desa pesoa. É asim que se desaprende a escreve.

Lembrençem: nunca usem letras maiusculas no comeso da frase, não usem o coretor ortografico do uordy, ele ñ serve pra porra nenhuma. Usem o bloco de notas,e facin facin. Acentos nõ eczisten, e demora demais e gasta muitos neoronius. Matem os espasus depois das virgulas,espaço já moreu. u.u usem os emotions, eles são tãããããããããããããããããão fofééééééeééééénhos. :3 interneteis é MARA 3

Tudo quanto e tipo de porcaria que você escrever, poste. Não importa o que você tenha escrito, falando que Victor Hugo é uma porcaria, que "tilaigitin" ou crepúsculo pros fanáticos é o livro mais leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeendo do mooooooooooooooooooooondo, que Markus Zusark (quem leu _a menina que roubava livros_ e não sabe quem é esse cara, uma dica: o autor, porra.) e diz que A menina que roubava livros é uma fanfic mal feita em um banheiro depois de um ataque de diarréia. Você pode ter** escrevido **isso até em um papel higiênico (ou não) usado (ou não)²

Meu filho, não importa que seja sua primeira fic, o pobre coitado o fanfiction aceita tudo. Mesmo você não sabendo escrever _bosta_ nenhuma, mesmo que seu portugays seja pior ou igual a uma criança de 8 anos (minha irmã tem essa idade e escreve melhor que muita genty aqui nesse site, e ainda estou pegando leve)

(Comentário randômico: Quase chorei para escrever esses erros de português, meus olhos sangram só de olhar.)

**-**

**2º passo: Dê um título à fic que você pariu**

**-**

Comece com nomes de letra minúscula, coisas bem³ clichês ou copiadas de alguém. Exemplos:

"pai e mãe q nada, bom mesmo e frango frito" (Tem mais alguém que vê Toma lá, Da cá? #Apanha#)

"a grande menina que vira mulher de uma vez por todas"

"poeira em alto mar"

"vai se enforcar em pé de repolho"

"o grande amor de itachi" (Juro que já vi isso.)

"funerária vai com Deus"

Ou nomes em inglês também, dão um ar mais "chik" na porcaria: "what a funck is the merda?'' é um bom exemplo.

-

**3º passo: Sumary, sumariu, epiólogo, summaryu, e derivados da porra.**

**-**

Resuma toda a fanfic no sumario. Assim, as pessoas vão saber que a fanfic fala, fala, fala, fala, e fala mais um pouco e não diz nada.

"Naruto e companhia alugaram uma casa na praia, lá sasuke e sakura-cha brigam, fazem as pazese, brigam mais um pouco por causa de karin e depois se separam. Anûs depois, eles se reencontraum e vão viver um grandi amor."

E outra, não exquesam de pedir reviews. Pede em nome de Alá, Kami-sama, Zeus, Perséfone, O todo Poderoso, algum santo desconhecido, Santa periquita do papagaio loiro, Santa da gripe suína, Maria do Créu, Clodovil, Chuck Norris (esse funciona!), a sua mãe, seu pai, O Obama, o Flamengo (MEUS PRETOS GANHARAM O JOGO CONTRA O _BOSTA_FOGO! #Apanha eternamente#) Pede a qualquer um, desgraça.

Não esqueçam de desejar o mal para aqueles que não se derem o trabalho de ler, falando que a Sâmara vai puxar seu **pau** a noite. :B

**-**

**4º passo: Poste sua fanfic no fandom de Naruto**

**-**

Vão todos tomar no cú aqueles que acham que precisam acompanhar o mangá pra saber sobre o anime. Você pode muito bem só ler só a primeira página do primeiro mangá da série e se tornar o foderoso chefão do mundo dos fics. Escrever OOC? Isso é cânon, beib. Fanon também é um nome muito legal de ser usado (mesmo que você não faça a mínima idéia do que raios posa ser isso).

Faça um Neji romântico de carteirinha, um Lee frio, uma Sakura boasuda e com mais peito que a Tsunade, o Haku o cara mais imprestável que já apareceu, o Naruto um ninja hiperatívo e daltônico que não serve pra porra nenhuma, o Kabuto o cara mais burro e inútil do anime, o Sasuke homem, Itachi chorando, Hidan cortando os pulsos e morrendo de amor, etc. Coisas míííííínimas assim dão uma boa campanha publicitária.

**-**

**5º passo: Tenha amigos tão ridículos quanto você**

**-**

Como em todo lugar, sempre terá alguém tão ruim ou igual a você. Por que não se tornar amiginho deles? Vamos nos tornar amiguinhos.

Primeiro: Vá no perfil de quem será a sua vítima e pegue o email, normalmente é algo como: htinha_popstar_bondedosmanos.. Ou equivalente.

Segundo: Adicione e mande a seguinte mensagem: "QUERIDA(o) EU SOU FÃ DAS SUASFICS BEIJOSMELIGA HEHEHEHEH XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD"

De preferência, tire os espaços, assassine os acentos, mate o português e faça dele a coisa mais podre. Assim, a anta acéfala do outro lado verá que você tem a capacidade mental igual a dele. (Capacidade? Onde?)

Terceiro: Mesmo só sabendo mexer no paint, você pode fazer uma liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinda capa para a fanfic da pessoa. Mesmo que seja na base do Control+C, Control+V no trabalho dos outros. Assim, você vai ganhar - não só prestígio como genty fina - mais também fica famoso como um grandi uebi desainer. Olha que losho genty! ______~

-

**6º passo: Falem mal dos ripadores**

**-**

Só por que eles escrevem 748763876478263728372973724372093748723486792873019739173271864729749179317037487384263871874162736213671632816³³³³³ vezes melhor que você, isso não dá a eles o direito de querer ver uma fanfic de boa qualidade. Não são todos que tem a capacidade de escrever uma fanfic descente nesse pais, muitos daqui eu estou quase jurando que subornaram os professores do primário para passar de ano...

Com esses grandes escritores revoltados, são criados os **ripadores. **Temam: Eles chegaram para meter um pé no rabo da **sua** esperança de escrever algo bom. Fale mal deles, que é antiético, faça movimentos de só uma pessoa te apoiando, pergunte cadê a moral desse país, a liberdade de expressão e lá vai casetadas.

**CUIDADO MERMÃO: **Se uma fic sua for ripada, fodeu. Não adianta chorar pela fanfic arregaçada. Apague a fic, delete a conta, faça outro e comece a porra tudo de novo. Se você insistir, eles iram fazer de sua alma, picadinho. n.n

P.S: Eu quero virar ripadora, alguém se prontifica a ceifar almas? n.n

-

-

-

**Com isso, você será um grande e gordo, saco de merda! 8D**

-

-

-

Não perguntei a ninguém sobre o tamanho dessa merda aqui, eu fiz por que eu já estou **puta **da vida de ver o fandom de Naruto cada dia mais ridículo por causa dessas novatas que - vamos ser francos - só servem pra encher lingüiça e mostrar o quanto são horríveis.

Sim, eu já fui uma novata. Quem não já foi? Mais devo lembrar que minha primeira fanfic deu **reviews**. Foram oito reviews. Um bom número pra quem começou certo? Pois é, mais não estou aqui pra me gabar e fala que a porcaria da minha fic - que eu até hoje tenho vergonha de dizer que foi eu que escrevi - deu isso tudo de reviews. Tem escritores melhores do que eu e começaram com uma reviews no máximo.

Não vem com esse papinho besta que "eu não preciso de reviews mimimi", pois se não precisa-se de reviews, não postava essa bagaça. Se ta aqui, quer review.

Então, meus caros escritores de merda, tenham bom censo e vão cortar os pulsos e se atirarem da ponte bem longe de minhas vistas, se não eu serei obrigada a ajudar. Vão logo me poupando das reviews me esculachando e enfiem a maldita reviews onde o sol não bate. Amém.

Beijos da tia Demetria. :*

**P.S:** Os erros foram propositais, deu pra entender? Obrigada pela compreensão. Ou não. **(6)**


End file.
